


Season 15, Episode 18

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Commentary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Episode Related, Episode: s15e18 Despair, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Open Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Viewing Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen and Misha watch the new episode together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 52





	Season 15, Episode 18

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little light-hearted fluff for y'all!

When the doorbell rang, Jensen jumped up from the couch. He barely beat the kids to the door. 

“Hey, babe,” he greeted Misha before giving him a quick kiss. He turned to the kids and gently nudged them back. “Alright, alright, how about you let him get  _ in the door _ before you try to tackle him?” 

There was a chorus of disagreement, but in the end, Jensen won, and the kids all stepped into the foyer so Jensen could open the door and let Misha into the house. 

Danneel walked around the corner with Icarus held securely in her arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Mish.” 

Once the door was shut and locked, she placed Icarus on the floor at her feet. 

The kids each gave Misha a big hug before rushing back into the living room. 

“No running!” Jensen called out. He placed his hands on Misha’s shoulders when the other man squatted to pet Icarus. 

Danneel watched them with a smile. She loved how carefree and affectionate her husband became when Misha was around. 

After a few minutes, though, she spoke up, “Alright, I’m going to go finish the dishes so we can head out.” 

Misha looked up at her, then at Jensen. “You’re leaving?” 

Jensen nodded, a wide grin on his face. “Yup. She’s taking the kids out for ice cream so you and I will have the house to ourselves.” 

Danneel rolled her eyes. “We’re not leaving so you two can engage in ‘funny business’, Jensen Ackles. This is only so the kids won’t get in your way while you two are watching the episode.” 

Misha stood up and Jensen wrapped his arm around his waist before holding a hand to his chest. “Dee-- we would  _ never _ !” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“We should probably get everything set up so we don’t miss anything,” Misha said, trying not to laugh. 

Jensen nodded. “You’re absolutely right. We should.” He grabbed Misha’s hand and led him down the hall to gather supplies for the viewing.

  
  
  


After Danneel and the kids left, Jensen wasted no time in breaking the rules. He glanced over his shoulder at the TV to make sure the new episode hadn’t started yet, then let his weight settle on Misha as he kissed him. 

“Dee said no funny business, Jen…” Misha groaned. Belying his words, he arched his hips so he could rub against Jensen. 

Jensen huffed a laugh. “Now, who’s breaking the rules…?” 

“Shut up,” Misha said breathlessly, “You started it.” 

“Yeah, I did, but I’m also man enough to stop it.” 

Misha hissed when Jensen pulled away suddenly. “Aw, c’mon, Jen! You expect me to be able to focus on the episode when I’m like  _ this _ ?” He gestured down at his lap, where his dick was straining in the confines of his jeans. 

Jensen laughed. “You should learn how to control yourself…” He scooted back into the corner of the couch then spread his legs so Misha could lay back against his chest. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll get you off in the bathroom before the kids get home. Now, c’ mere, I think it’s about to start.” 

Grumbling about stupid attractive men with dumb green eyes, Misha settled between Jensen’s legs. 

Jensen smirked. 

  
  
  


By the end of the episode, Jensen’s arms were wrapped tightly around Misha, and both men had tear tracks on their faces. 

“God, Mish-- That was amazing…” Jensen said, ducking his head to rest it on Misha’s shoulder. “It still gives me chills.” 

“I still can’t decide if I hate it or love it…” Misha said. 

Jensen tightened his hold. “Regardless, the delivery of your finale speech? Damn. It gets me every time.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Babe, you did an incredible job.” 

“Yeah, I did,” Misha agreed softly. 

They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other’s arms and the rare quiet that currently filled the Ackles’ household. 

Misha broke it when he asked Jensen, “Were those real tears?” 

Jensen nodded against him. “Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t exactly hard to get there when it was you giving the speech.” 

“Aw, Jen, you care…” Misha said, chuckling. 

“Of course I do, dumbass.” 

Misha sighed. “Your loving words bring me to tears, Jen.” 

Jensen chuckled. “Get up. I need to pee.” 

Misha moved to the other cushion and glanced up at Jensen when he stood. 

Jensen gave him a look. “What?” 

“We were having a beautiful moment, Jensen.” 

Jensen sighed. “That may be, but I’m not going to sit there and wet myself simply because  _ you _ want romance.” 

“Fine, go pee. But when you come back, I expect kisses and cuddles.” 

“Mhm,” Jensen said, walking down the hallway, “We’ll see…” 


End file.
